Adola Miarto
"I can make a bridge using light for us to go across! Just don't touch it with your skin or hair, or stay on it for too long." "Why not?" "It's hot enough to set you on fire." ~Adola, with Xero responding Adola, also known as Idol Mita, is a suggested character, recommended by Joseph Bigham. She would be an idol girl with a past as an oriental dancer. However, due to her affiliations with Saphiras, she was highly sought after by Foster Forfant. Refusing to obey him, she decided to run away from the Oriental Temple she lived in, change her identity, and become an idol girl using illusion magic. She has the unique ability to change unlikable background music, sing, dance, etc. Appearance Edit Talk about how your character looks! Personality Edit How does your character act? Backstory Adola is a descendant of the mysterious Apoth Order, originally in charge of making sure the anime world heeded the will of its owner. They have supernatural powers, able to control different elements of the world. As such, it makes sense that Adola is able to control light, creating illusions and use light as a barrier or as a weapon. Adola's birth was strange. Every 100 years, a new Eko of the Apoth order is born in the heavens and descends onto the people. Seeing as Saphiras was the only living Apoth descendant at the time, she was raised solely by her. Reflection Being a descendant of the Apoth Order, Adola lived with Saphiras in the Oriental Temple, a sacred site that protects the Apoth descendants from harm. She lived in seclusion with her older sister, who taught her how to used life force, and initiated the Sacred Rites of the Eko to unlock her potential. This led to the discovery of Adola's light-bending powers. Section Two Edit That every backstory Section Three Edit Has at least three sections! Explain different parts of your character's life with each section! Combat Edit How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves Edit * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Edit Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Edit Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) Edit * If your character * uses the environment * as a weapon, * explain the objects * they use! Make a subheading for special weapons! Edit Tools and Utilities Edit Vehicles Edit This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Life Force Edit Does your character use magic? If so, they use life force! Read the page on life force to understand it a bit, and then determine whether your character uses - life force, + life force, or both, and if they use =. Then, make a table of powers like this! If your character doesn't use magic, disregard this section! Lifestyle Edit Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia Edit * List some interesting facts here!